Warriors Invert: A New Growth
by TheGenericUsername
Summary: Warriors Invert takes place during the time period within the original Warriors books, but from a completely different perspective. It focuses around three cats from a Clan in the mountains, who conjoinedly share the weight of an ominous prophecy.


_Prologue_

_The icy winds_ of the Cloud Rocks had come to a sudden halt, leaving a bewildered look on the faces of many huddled figures. The questioning mutters that had been passing through the camp stopped just as quickly as the breeze. The silence that filled the air was mingled with the fear-scent of many cats. As each one stared up at the dark sky, worry clouding their eyes, one of them slipped away unnoticed. The young red-brown she-cat began to paw her way up the landscape quietly, hoping the others were too distracted to take notice of her leave. She was making good progress when a yowl sounded behind her.

"Rosethorn, please come back!" The urgent mew came from the she-cat's brother. Rosethorn only pressed on, faster now that she had been seen and knowing that if she was caught, all hope could be lost. Her paws searched for niches in the stones as she pulled herself up the steep rock face slowly. Each breath caused fiery pain to flare within her chest, but Rosethorn would not allow herself to give in. The desperate cries of her clanmates were barely audible now.

With a grunt, Rosethorn pulled herself onto flat ground. There was no time for her to rest. Rosethorn burst into a run, hardly aware of the manner in which her inhalations and exhalations were coming in ragged gasps, concentrating on her hind legs, relying on them to propel her forward. She had to keep going. Her feet kicked up white clouds of snow as they pounded onward.

_Faster! _She told herself. _Faster!_

Her legs burned as they stretched forward for another leap. Rosethorn was pushing her body to its limits, struggling to make it on time. A sharp howl sounded from her right. Rosethorn reacted instantly, twisting her body to swerve around a rock corner, into a small cavern. It was pitch black, and she feared for a moment that she wouldn't be able to find him. Then, Rosethorn's nostrils picked up the scent she knew all too well.

"Embertail!" She called, fighting against the panic that was seeping into her mind. "Where are you?!"

Her only response was a weak mew from the back of the cave. Rosethorn moved slowly, impatiently willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Finallythe she-cat recognized her friend. The earth brown tom lay on his side, his bright orange tail stretched flat against the rough stone ground. The only evidence that he lived was represented by his flank, which was moving up and down slowly. Rosethorn rushed to stand beside Embertail and began to frantically lick his ears. He reacted by emitting a forced purr, but Rosethorn could sense the strain in it.

"Shush. You're hurt. Be quiet, and I'll get you back to camp." Rosethorn was about to move to Embertail's aid when his calm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't waste your energy. I won't make it back to camp." His meow was layered with sympathy, knowing that Rosethorn would be devastated, and he quickly added, "It's alright, love. I made my decision, and this is my reward."

Rosethorn narrowed her eyes and pulled her lips back into a snarl.

"Your reward?!" She hissed, flicking her tail in disbelief. "Is this what StarClan calls a reward?!"

She began to nudge Embertail with her nose, now giving in to the panic.

"Get up! You're not going to die! I won't allow it!"

Every muscle in Rosethorn's body ached from the effort it took to get here. It was a reminder that she had made it in time. Embertail was still alive. Surely their love for each-other was enough to keep him that way?

"_Get up!"_

Embertail remained motionless, patiently waiting for her to give way the grief that was clawing at her heart. Once she was ready to listen, he would speak. Not before.

"GET UP!" Rosethorn cried, and gave one last, despairing attempt to push the tom to his feet. When he only fell onto his side again, she began to back away from him, shaking her head right and left rapidly as if it would erase Embertail's fate. She continued to back up until her tail came into contact with the cave wall, then she rushed forward and began to lick his ears furiously once more.

"You can't die, Embertail! CloudClan needs you!" Her voice trembled as she begged him not to leave her, "I need you!"

Embertail tried to lift his head so that he could look her in the eye, but quickly realized he didn't have the energy and was forced to let it drop again. He had seen enough, though. Her face was contracted with dismay, her eyes quivering with despair. She looked like a terrified kit, left behind by its mother in the middle of a cold, harsh winter storm. His only relief rested in that the pain she went through now would make her the greatest leader their Clan had ever seen, in the time when they would need her most. Because of this, Embertail knew he had to succumb. It was unquestionable.

"Will you hear me out, now?"

Rosethorn's head drooped in resignation as she nodded, but she didn't lower herself to the ground. The she-cat remained standing over him, as if she was afraid that if she let her guard down he would expire before he had a chance to say what must be said.

"I will die, Rosethorn." Embertail made the hasty choice not to coat his words with pine-scent, "I am meant to die. What I did is unforgivable. StarClan will not tolerate it."

He knew Rosethorn was on the verge of protest, so he lifted his voice on the last words. Rosethorn hushed immediately, afraid that if Embertail spent his energy trying to yell he wouldn't have enough to finish the prophecy. When she was silent, Embertail continued.

"But they do not begrudge me for it. I have spoken with them, and accepted death as my punishment. They understand my reasoning, and that it was a personal matter. No harm will come to CloudClan." Embertail gave a racking cough, but continued as soon as the spasm was over, "Spottedbelly is more important than I. She plays a large role in the fate of this Clan..." His last words died out as he fell silent.

For a moment, Rosethorn was afraid StarClan had taken the tom. She sniffed him carefully and was relieved to find she could still hear his heart beating. She knew his time was nearing, though.

"And what about you?" She needed to know this. CloudClan needed to know.

"My rebirth will be within the one who bears the sign of life." Embertail replied between gasps. He could feel his body tightening. StarClan's hold on him was growing stronger.

_Please...Let me give her a warning..._

Rosethorn's ears pricked at the sound of a strengthening respiration. Hope flared in her chest, only to be transformed into icy terror as Embertail's limp body began to writhe. Appalled, Rosethorn froze in place until he stilled. Words began to flow from his mouth. Embertail's rhythmic voice echoed across the cavern walls as if every one of CloudClan's warrior ancestors were speaking through him.

"_A final message,_

_A final illumination._

_The things to come_

_Would defile a rose._

_Rain is the key to survival._

_Yet, without a seed to water, no life can come of it._

_The wind will bring cloud to forest._

_The river will drown those clouds._

_The darkness consume them._

_And fire, purge."_

Rosethorn sensed fear lumping in her throat. Every inch of her body trembled, her whiskers were stiff, her ears lowered. How could she bring such an ominous message to the Clan? Coupled with the news of their Prophet's death, this prediction would be taken twice as heavily. No cat in CloudClan would feel safe. Rosethorn knew some of the cats were not entirely loyal; this could only give them more reason to divide off. What did fate have in store for her Clan? Ruination?

Rosethorn's attention was called back to her mate. She knew these would be Embertail's last words, and she began to nuzzle him, silently willing him not to go. She knew her pleas were futile, but she continued to whimper nonetheless, pressing her muzzle against his cheek.

"I wanted you to say you loved me," She whispered in his ear regretfully, "I wanted to hear it one last time."

But Embertail was already gone. Rosethorn was left alone in the cave, pondering the fate of her and her Clan, sitting by the body of the cat she loved. Alone. The she-cat let out a ringing caterwaul, crying for all that had happened and for what was still to come. For the pain she felt now, as well as for the pain ahead. And as Embertail's last heartbeats faded away, Rosethorn felt a chill.

The icy wind was blowing once again.


End file.
